Minotaur Vs Leprechaun
by RandomYori
Summary: This is an alternate story to the introduction of the Arrancars. Instead of attacking at night, they infiltrate Karakura town as high school students. Aware of this news, the soul reapers are now on a mission to go undercover as high school students themselves to locate these imposters and find out what they're up to. Little do they know of the kind of trouble that would stir among


[Author's Note: Lanna Malicious does not belong to myself nor to Tite Kubo. She belongs to my friend, Kaylee. Also, Tai's my friend. I just wanted to add him in for funsies.]

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

This is an alternate story to the introduction of the Arrancars. Instead of attacking at night, they infiltrate Karakura town as high school students. Aware of this news, the soul reapers are now on a mission to go undercover as high school students themselves to locate these imposters and find out what they're up to. Little do they know of the kind of trouble that would stir among the two foes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Child's Play<strong>

It was just another day in Karakura High. As always, class would start with the usual. Keigo would always have something to whine about, Ichigo would ignore him, and Ichigo would always hang out with his friends: Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia. Although today was quite different this time. Lately, Uryu had been working on his own agenda while Ichigo found that a few familiar faces had decided to drop by. They were none other than the soul reapers: Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and surprisingly two new girls he was unfamiliar with.

One girl seemed slightly older than him with long brown hair and blue eyes while the other one looked like she could be Yuzu and Karin's age with short copper hair and hazel eyes. What was she doing wearing a high school uniform? She should be in elementary school or something. The little girl noticed the look Ichigo was giving her and said in such a sweet voice, "Hi! I'm Reina Emi, and if you keep staring like that, you'll have to go see the eye doctor, kay?" Ichigo tensed up when he heard that. _Wait… Did that kid just threaten me…?_ He mentally asked himself.

The other girl just laughed and said, "Don't mind her, she's just on crack."

"No I'm not!"

The girl then bowed lightly and introduced herself. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo. My name is Lanna Malicious. Like yourself, I am also part human. It's nice to see that I'm not the only one." So Lanna was a substitute soul reaper as well, huh? Ichigo was surprised by this. He really thought he was the only one. Come to think of it, it was nice to finally meet her. "Nice to meet you too, Lanna. So, what's her deal anyways?"

"Like I said. She's on crack."

"Shut up, Lanna! You and I both know that crack is wack!" Emi yelled. Ichigo felt even more uncomfortable that a kid her age would even know what crack is. "Hey, kid… who taught you words like that…?" He asked her, wanting to punch the daylights out of anyone who would teach children about drugs. Emi simply pouted and said, "What?! I'm not allowed to say crack?! What would happen if there was a crack on the floor, you're about to trip over it, and I'm the only one who can save you, huh?! How could I save you if I can't even say crack?!"

"Do you even know what crack is?!"

"Yeah! Crack is wack!" Emi responded. Ichigo was beginning to lose his patience with this brat until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Renji who was standing alongside Rukia. Rukia was pinching the bridge of her nose while Renji explained to Ichigo, "Just stop. Emi can act childish sometimes. It's no use getting through to her, so just don't question her." Ichigo could only give a sweat drop as he asked, "Sometimes? You mean there are times when she's not a brat?"

"Believe it or not, she can be quite mature when she wants to be." Rukia commented before she added, "Right now, she's just upset, so expect the worst from her until she calms down."

"Why is she even here? In fact, why are you all here?" Considering how much Ichigo knows about them, they may as well let him in on their mission as well. That's where Toshiro came in, considering he was the captain among the group. "There has been a report of missing students in various high schools in Karakura town. Noticing a pattern, we've come to two conclusions. One, all the students reported missing had spiritual energy. And two, Karakura High is next on their list."

"Their list? Who are we up against?" Ichigo asked him. That's when Rukia stepped in to explain, "Arrancars, hollows that have taken off their masks and have obtained power similar to that of a soul reaper." With her explanation came a drawing comparing a soul reaper bunny to an arrancar bear. Ichigo just cringed and muttered, "Geez, and you'd think by now, your chicken scratch would've improved at least a little." Just for that, Rukia smacked him across the face with her sketchbook. Lanna tried her best not to even giggle while Emi practically laughed in his face. Ichigo growled at Emi for that.

Once she calmed down, it was Lanna's turn to explain the situation. "The point is, they're here, posing as high school students." Afterwards, Renji stepped in and said, "That's why we're here." Emi then pulled in her fists and cheered, "Yeah! We're going to find them and hurt them!" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at Emi. "I'm sorry, but the way you said that and your little pose there… pffftt AHAHAHAHAHA!" He apologized between laughs. Emi, however, just smiled and said, "Ichigo, you really should be nice to your friends. It's awfully rude to laugh. You may end up having to see the mouth doctor." Ichigo soon stopped and noticed the smile Emi was giving him. That smile… he had seen it on someone before… Oh crap! It's Captain Unohana Retsu's smile! "Um… Emi…"

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know Captain Unohana?"

"Hee-Hee! Of course I do, silly! She's my captain!" Emi answered. Lanna chuckled at that but then sensed it. "They're here." Everyone acted serious at that point. Even Toshiro commanded, "Everyone to your desks, now. We have to find out who they are. Once everyone in class is seated, focus on any spiritual energy that seems out of place."

"Hai!" Everyone said except for Ichigo. Either way, they all got to their desks in time before the other students arrived. So far, the usual students arrived. Perhaps they were in another class? However, just after the bell had rung, six unfamiliar faces had arrived late. Man, was their spiritual energy way off when combined. These had to be the arrancars for certain. "All six of you are late. You better have a good reason for that." The teacher instructed, slightly intimidated by the gang. They looked like nothing but a group of thugs. The one who she assumed was their leader stepped forward and said, "Hey, we got lost on the way. Cut us some slack, kay?" The ill manner of that student tempted the teacher to call the hall monitor to drag all of them to detention, but she couldn't exactly punish them for being lost. So instead, she decided to let it slide.

Emi, however, thought that it wasn't fair that those punks could get away with being so rude. Lanna thought it was rude as well, but she knew to keep calm for now. If she blew her cover by trying to stand up for the teacher, then the mission could be jeopardized. Lanna even passed a note to Emi secretly, telling her to cool her jets. Lanna and Emi had been good friends for some time, so she knew when Emi was about to blow a fuse. Emi would also do the same for her. Emi read the note and knew that Lanna was right, so she pouted and tried to calm down.

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch…<strong>

Another kid showed up late as well, only this one looked like he tried his best to get to class on time. Panting in the classroom, the guy held his hand up and yelled, "I am so sorry for coming in so late! I missed my train so I had to take another bus here!" Bad luck for him. He didn't even realize that it was already lunch time and everyone in class were just hanging out. Now the entire room was filled with awkward silence. The new guy laughed nervously and said, "Oh… Ok… I'll just eat my lunch then…" He then sat in his desk and started eating his lunch.

Unfortunately, this kid had more rotten luck coming to him. He just happened to have a bit of spiritual energy and the arrancar gang sitting in the back corner noticed it right away. The leader decided to send two of his goons after him. One of them had short grey hair with a scar on his right eye and jagged teeth while the other one was a taller man with long blonde hair. As they approached them, the one with jagged teeth spoke with a lisp, "Sup, fresh meat?" Tai tried to ignore him but then the other one was on his other side and asked, "Late for class on the first day, brother? Looks like you'll have to suffer the consequences." _Oh crap!_ The new guy thought to himself, knowing the trouble he was in now.

No longer able to stand it, a pint-sized little leprechaun yelled towards the bullies, "HEY! BACK OFF! YOU GUYS WERE LATE FOR CLASS, TOO!" Everyone was shocked and were also wondering why this kid wasn't in elementary school or something. Even Tai was questioning this, but was relieved by her rescue. Ichigo and his friends however, were not amused. Even Lanna gave herself a face palm at how incredibly moronic Emi's attempt at being a hero was in their current predicament. _God damn it, Emi!_ She thought to herself. _Now all the arrancars' attentions are drawn to you!_

Paying close attention to the brat who called them out, the two goons noticed something way off about this kid. Her spiritual pressure was way too strong even for a child. The guy with the jagged teeth decided he would be the first to approach the kid as he leaned over and asked, "Oh? And just what are you going to do about it, kid? Tch, it would be so unfair to beat up someone half my size." With this guy in her face, Emi plugged her noise and said, "You know what else isn't fair? Your stinky breath stinking up the entire classroom! Pee-You!" Most of the classmates snickered at that, including the blonde arrancar. The guy glared towards his comrade and yelled, "What's so funny?!"

"The fact that you got burned by a toddler, brother. I'll take it from here, Di-Roy. Obviously, you don't know how to handle children." The blonde man said as he basically called Di-Roy a wimp and told him that he should let the grown-ups deal with it. Di-Roy muttered insults behind both of their backs while he returned to harass the other guy.

In the meantime, it was now the blonde's turn to take a swing at the kid. "Wow, the way you said that, makes you sound like a pedophile, you know that?" Emi commented. The blonde arrancar was about ready to lose his temper at that point, only he just smirked. "Kid, why are you even here? You look way too young to be a high school student."

"And you look way too old to be a high school student."

"You're point being?"

"See, at least with me, I look like I'm super smart, but with you… Well I'd hate to be blunt, but you look like you've been held back a couple of times. Way too many times to be exact. Oh well, I suppose that's what you get for being a bully." Emi explained. Di-Roy burst into laughter at that point. "Oooooo! Who got burned now, Yylfordt?!" He yelled at the blonde. Yylfordt growled at Di-Roy before he glared back at the kid. That was it. He had lost his patience with this brat. Gripping the collar of her shirt, he lifted Emi up in the air and growled, "You dare make a fool out of me?! Huh?!" Emi immediately panicked and yelled, "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

It was incredible luck that the teacher had arrived just in time to witness Yylfordt's actions towards Emi and Di-Roy's attempt to pound the new guy. "Everyone back to your seats except for Di-Roy Rinker and Yylfordt Granz! The two of you will report to the principal's office at once!" Both growling and muttering curse words as they headed out the door, they both glared at their intended targets. Di-Roy focused on the new guy while Yylfordt's glare was shot towards Emi. Emi just gave Yylfordt a raspberry while the new guy tried to duck. Yylfordt wanted to kill the little brat for sticking her tongue out at him. It took the rest of the group to drag Yylfordt out of the room. At least, that's what they intended for it to look like.

Instead, they wandered off to converse privately. "So, did you notice it too?" Their leader asked. "Yes, a high level of spiritual energy. A few of them, including that child, were that of soul reapers." said the one who wore a barrette and had black braided-hair. Yylfordt scoffed at that and said, "Tch, that brat? A soul reaper? Please, if the soul society would stoop so low as to recruit her as an officer, then they must be desperate."

"Be that as it may, we should still keep an eye out for them, including her, Yylfordt. She may seem immature, but there has to be a reason why they would send her here." Yylfordt still wouldn't buy the fact that kid could be trouble. For all they know, those poor bastards probably got stuck on babysitting duty or something. He should know. He had to deal with his own little brother from time to time. Who would have thought he'd meet a brat more annoying than him?

* * *

><p><strong>After School…<strong>

Outside of the school building, the new guy was looking over his shoulders. He hoped that he could escape from that gang before they could catch up to him. Just when he thought the coast was clear, he faced forward and caught Emi standing in front of him, smiling and waving at him. "Hi!"

"GAH! Oh thank God it's only you!"

"What? Thought I was those losers?"

"Kid… You should really be careful with what you say."

"Why should I?! They deserved it for being a bunch of meanies!"

"Yeah, but now you're in trouble too! And trust me, that guy wasn't going to show you any mercy just because you're a kid!"

"You know, I'm getting real tired of people calling me that! Just because I'm short doesn't make me a kid!"

"But you are a kid…"

"Hmph! You're so ungrateful, you know that? And here I was, sticking up for you when no one else would. My bad!" Emi said, now guilt-tripping the new guy into apologizing. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry. You have a point there. Thanks for the save." Emi just smiled sweetly and said, "No problem! By the way, my name's Emi! What's yours?"

"It's Tai!"

"Nice to meet ya!" Emi said as she shook hands with him. "Well well, looks like the fresh meat's made a new friend. D'aww!" Di-Roy said, mocking both Tai and Emi. All Emi had to do was plug her nose and yell, "Eww! Now I know why they call you Reeker!"

"IT'S RINKER, YOU LITTLE-!" Just as Di-Roy was about to teach Emi a lesson, Yylfordt blocked him with his arm and said, "Oh no, brother. This one's mine." Di-Roy growled, wanting some of the action too. "Aw c'mon, Yylfordt! At least let me go after the fresh meat!"

"Go home, Di-Roy." Yylfordt said sternly as he shot an intense leer towards him. Di-Roy knew at that point that it was best to just go home. "Fine!" He yelled as he took off. Tai gulped in fear at this point. If that other guy was scared of this guy, then that would mean that his luck just got worse. Emi, however, wasn't going to put up with this arrancar's nonsense. Unfortunately, it wasn't just the two of them. There was a bystander as well. Now Emi had to look out for Tai's safety as well as her own. "Tai, go home."

"WHAT?!" Tai yelled. _Is this kid crazy?!_ She can't just take on someone who's probably a giant compared to her. Emi just turned to face him and gave Tai the smile she learned from Captain Unohana. "You don't want to get hurt, do you, Tai? Now go home, kay?" Tai had never felt such a disturbance in the force. This kid, what was she? "Um… ok!" He said before he took off running, too. However, Yylfordt wouldn't let him get away either.

He sonido'd in front of Tai, standing between him and the exit. "What the-?! How did you-?!" Tai panicked as he fell backwards and landed on his rear. Yylfordt smirked down at Tai. "You think you're free now just because Di-Roy isn't here, brother? You're sorely mistaken." Tai quickly got up and made a break for it, only to nearly run into Yylfordt yet again. "How are you doing that?!" The fact that this boy had no idea of what he was dealing with made this so much easier for Yylfordt. He then held his palm out in front of him and in it formed a ball of energy. Tai panicked even more, not even knowing where to begin with what was going on. Yylfordt snickered while he aimed the energy towards Tai, about ready to fire. Tai shut his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

After a minute or two, nothing happened. Tai slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the first thing he saw. It was Emi, holding Yylfordt's arm up in the air as she clung to his back. Yylfordt was struggling to get her off of his back as he yelled, "Get off! I'll deal with you once I'm done with him, runt!"

"No! You leave Tai alone! Bully!" Emi protested as she proceeded to disarm Yylfordt. To make sure that energy ball wouldn't hurt anyone, she bit Yylfordt's arm hard enough to make him growl and lose control of the energy ball. It ended up hitting a tree, but other than that, no one got hurt. Now Yylfordt was beyond enraged.

Elbowing her in the gut, he finally knocked Emi off his back. Emi, landing on her rear, held her gut and coughed a bit. "You damn pest!" Yylfordt yelled as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her up to her feet. "I'll make you pay!" Tai, now standing up for Emi, yelled, "Hey! Leave her alone! She's just a kid!"

"Stay out of this, Tai! Just run! Get out of here!" Emi yelled towards him. Yylfordt laughed with madness in his eyes. "You care more about your friend's life than your own?! How pathetic!" Now Emi was irritated as well. "No it is not! It is a noble sacrifice that only real friends would make! The fact that you care more about self-preservation than protecting your own friends _make you a coward!_"

Shock was the only expression both Tai and Yylfordt could give. Quickly, Yylfordt threw Emi to the ground and backed away from her. The two men remained speechless. They couldn't believe what they had heard. "Wh… What the hell are you?!" Yylfordt hissed. Not only was he aggravated, but he was confused at this point. Emi's voice had changed from that of a child to that of a woman!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


End file.
